


Runaway

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Like father, like son.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Gary Nelson POV. Includes Ritchie from Jenny Was a Friend of Mine and A Nelson Halloween

My boy Finn wasn’t much of a talker but when he wanted something, he wouldn’t shut up. **  
**

“The answer is no, Finn.”

Finn stomped after me into the kitchen, his face red and fists clenched. Mum looked up from her tea and reading and shook her head, her eyes going back to the book.

“But why?”

I resisted an eye roll and opened the fridge, bending slightly to look inside.

“You’re too young to go to a rock concert,” I explained as I grabbed a beer can and closed the door. Finn let out a frustrated whine and I frowned, meeting his eyes.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dad! I’m almost ten!”

I snorted and turned to the table. He crossed his arms as I sat down and I raised my brows at Mum. She waved a hand, gesturing for me to take care of it myself. I sighed and faced Finn.

“You’re not going. End of.”

“I hate you!”

I stiffened slightly although I knew he was just venting. He stormed off to the stairs and I rubbed my temples before cracking open the beer.

“You handled that well.”

I pursed my lips and shrugged, looking towards the staircase. Muffled bangs came from upstairs and I knocked back the beer, finishing half in one pull.

“D’ya think I should go to him?” I asked, frowning at the stairs as the noises tapered off. Mum shook her head and turned a page.

“No…if he’s anything like his father, he’ll need some time to cool off.”

Mum smirked when I frowned deeper, my brow furrowing. I stood and started toward the living room.

“If you say so.”

An hour later, I made my way up the stairs and knocked on Finn’s door. There was silence and I tried the knob, hesitantly peeking in. When I didn’t see him, I entered the room, my gaze going to a piece of paper on the bed. I glanced around, noticing his backpack missing from his desk, before going to the bed and reading the note. I moaned lowly at Finn’s large scrawl simply reading, ‘I ran away’. I rushed out of the room, calling out to Mum.

***

“Calm down, Gary, I’m sure he’s just fine.”

I felt my eyes widen and I stopped my pacing to glower at Mum.

“ _Just fine_? He’s nine years old!” Mum rolled her eyes, coming in front of me.

“Exactly. He couldn’t have gone far. You sure didn’t.”

I heaved an annoyed sigh and ran a hand over my face.

“Where d’ya reckon he went?”

Mum’s mouth twisted and she looked to the side for a moment. She gave a small shrug and tried a smile.

“I’d try Archie’s first.”

I nodded and immediately went to the door, leaving without another word. I started down the road, my eyes scanning the street fruitlessly. When I reached the Harris residence ten minutes later, my fist pounded the door and I rang the bell twice. I stood for a minute before Ritchie opened the door, his eyes cut in irritation. He raised his brows and crossed his arms as he leant on the doorframe.

“Where’s the fire, Nelson?”

“Is Finn here?” I asked tersely. My heart dropped to my stomach when he looked confused and shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he started. Before I could speak, he turned and called out for Archie. I looked past Ritchie to see the boy leave his room and hastily close the door after him. He walked to us and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Have you seen Finn?” I asked quickly, my eyes narrowing when Archie’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Ritchie placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tight.

“You sure about that, Archibald?” he queried, warning in his tone.

Archie frowned and he looked behind him at his room before shaking his head again. Before he or Ritchie could say anything, I rushed past them to Archie’s room.

Upon entering, I didn’t see him but I heard a rustling from the closet. I walked to the doors slowly and knocked against the wall. Finn peeked his head out from his spot on the floor and spoke.

“Arch, did you–oh.”

His eyes widened and then went to the floor. I opened the door fully and knelt to his level.

“How’d you find me?” he grumbled, a chagrined tone in his voice. I scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re like your old man, lad. Ran off to your best mate’s house.”

He glared at the floor and huffed.

“I was just stopping by before I left for real,” he retorted, his knees raising and his arms going around them. I nodded seriously and gestured to his backpack next to him. He shoved it towards me but continued scowling down as I looked inside.

His leather jacket was crushed to the bottom and on top of it was a bottle of pop, a bag of crisps and two half-melted chocolate bars. My lips quirked when I opened the side pocket to see his beloved teddy bear and a crumpled tenner.

“You came prepared,” I said, trying to keep my voice level. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to laugh or yell. Finn looked up and met my eyes, his gaze steady.

“Am I in trouble?”

I shook my head and his brows lowered and he bit his lip.

“I don’t hate you,” he mumbled, his mouth setting into a pout. I nodded and put a hand to his shoulder, shaking it lightly.

“I know, son.”

Silence fell between us and I moved to sit next to him. He looked at me curiously when I reached into his bag.

“I’ll make a deal with you,” I began, pulling out the chocolate bars, “You give me one of these and you can go to the concert.” When his eyes lit up and his mouth parted, I raised a hand and continued, “I’ll be going with you.”

He sighed and pouted again. I raised a brow at him and bumped into his side.

“You could always ask your Nan–” I suggested, snorting when he shook his head wildly. I tossed one of the bars to him and he smiled slightly with a nod.

“Alright. Deal.”


End file.
